


Compilation

by abcd_ari



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd_ari/pseuds/abcd_ari
Summary: A compilation of ideas of cute events involving Stewie and Brian I made in course of the last months.(Usually they are pretty short!)





	1. F-F-Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I-I-I d-d-didn't think i-i-it would g-g-get that c-cold!“

„Why are you shivering that much?“, Stewie got asked by Brian, who put a warm paw on Stewie's shoulder.

„I-I-I d-d-didn't think i-i-it would g-g-get that c-cold!“, Stewie’s teeth clattered. „Why didn't you just take a warm winter jacket with you?“, Brian sighed and put the second paw around Stewie and began rubbing over his body to create comfy warmth.

Stewie began to laugh: „Hihi, why would I-I-I w-want to do that, i-i-if I-I'm getting _this_.“, he put his hand on Brian's  lower back (because he wasn't able to reach up any higher) and stroking up and down.

„You know that I'm not cold, Stewie?“, Brian asked.

„U-Uhm… it's making me warmer, also!“, Stewie said and it was true, warmer from the inside at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is clatter the right word for teeth


	2. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Brian, I really, really can't sleep. I've lain awake for this whole time, I've watched every single minute ticking by on the digital clock over there!“

It was late in the night.

„Ugh… Brian?“, Stewie turned around and tapped lightly on his shoulder, but the steady breathing just continued to go on and Brian didn't wake up. „Brian? Brian, please wake up!“, Stewie put his feet up Brian's back and pushed him away.

„Ahhh-", Brian almost fell out of the bed (it was a normal bed, not Stewie's). „W-What the hell, Stewie…?“, he reached to his head, he felt terrible and had a headache.

He was tired as hell and Stewie had just dared to wake him up. „Brian, I can’t sleep.“, he complained. „And now I won't be able to fall asleep, too. Thank you, idiot!“

Stewie didn't seem too impressed by that, instead he just responded with: „Brian, I really, really can't sleep. I've lain? awake for this whole time, I've watched every single minute ticking by on the digital clock over there!“, he said and didn't sound very relaxed, he sounded really bothered and wanted Brian to change it.

„So, what am I supposed to do?“, Brian asked, but he already knew what Stewie was going for:“…let's cuddle, maybe we'll fall asleep together.“

„Fine.“ Brian slid closer to Stewie, laid down and put his arm around his little buddy.

„That's better…“, Stewie sighed and immediately, Brian noticed that Stewie had already fallen asleep. „Huh, seems like you weren't _that_ restless, were you?“, Brian said and felt happy to have Stewie in his paws.

Soon, he too fell asleep again.


	3. Scaredy-dog HAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMMM! *THUNDERSOUNDS*  
> BANGGG

BAMMM! *THUNDERSOUNDS*

„Aroo!“

...

Stewie stepped into the room and was looking across the floor.

_Where was that dog?_

„Brian! Come out of where ever you are, it's just thunder!“

WHAMM… *LOUD NOISES*

As soon as Stewie heard that, his body flinched and he had to admit to himself: „Oh well, maybe not _just thunder_ …“, but still, he continued his search.

He quickly found B hiding under the table: „Seriously?“, he chuckled.

„What? I'm a dog, we get scared of thunder.“, just as Brian said that, the room got lit up again, followed by loud, fear-infusing rumble and Brian caught his little friend as he jumped on to him.

„Woah, woah! Are you scared too?“

Stewie pushed the dog away, now kneeling under the table besides Brian: „T-That was _just_ a reflex, hm? Maybe I just wanted to protect you! …from this loud noise.“

Brian grinned: „You mean the thunder?“

Stewie held tight on to Brian as soon as he saw the kitchen floor glimmer under the lightning flash again and Brian grabbed on to Stewie, too.

„L-Let's just stay here… I think t-that'll be better!“, Stewie mumbled and Brian chuckled to that.

„So, you're scared too? Not only dogs are scared by thunder, I guess.“

*LOUD RUMBLING AND FLASHING LIGHTS*

“Ahhh!” 😵, both of them screamed.


	4. Sand Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie and Brian were at the playground, ...

Stewie and Brian were at the playground, with Brian just sitting on the bench and drinking the coffee in his paw and Stewie was just sitting in the sand while scaring the other kids away.

„Hm, very interesting. Cool, cool…“, Brian said and looked at his phone. Stewie, who was listening and heard that, turned his head to his friend on the bench: „Hey Bry, the other kids are boring.“, he ranted, setting his shovel in the sand, kicking the sand cake of the kid besides him to nothing but a flat sand hill. „Hey!“, the brown-haired child exclaimed, angrily standing up, but Stewie wasn't in the mood for an argument and just replied with: „That's life, buddy!“, while crackling his knuckles to intimidate the child.

After posing greatly, he quickly ran away after realising that the boy wasn't impressed and hid behind a bush, where he remained and just stared at the grass on the ground without making a sound.

He wished that Brian would be here, _kind of_. The other children were stupid, also, they didn't understand him at all because they were busy playing _I spy with my little eye_ or busy playing pretend. Those were baby games, _sometimes they were entertaining_ , but Stewie wouldn't admit that!

„Oh god, I left my bucket and my shovel at the sand area!“, he hid his head in shame under his arms and quickly turned around to spy on the kids. Great, they hadn't realised that this wasn't theirs and where hitting each other's heads with _his_ properties.

Great, _he_ wanted to hit them with it! He crossed his arms angrily, as suddenly he heard a familiar voice speaking up and instinctively ducked down.

„Hey, give that back, it's not yours to take!“, Stewie’s eyes caught a glimpse of white paws gripping his things and white fur moving closer to his hiding place as it suddenly stopped to yell: „Stewie, where are you?“, but Stewie didn't want to answer his question and remained silent behind the bush.

„Stewie? Stewie, just answer!“, his voice sounded annoyed and Stewie didn't really like that tone, so he decided to jump out of the hiding place and waved towards Brian, his dog. „Stewie, there you are, why did you leave? I thought I'd lost you!“

Stewie giggled: „Hah, serves you right!“

„That's my reward for bringing you your toys?“, he asked teasingly. „My toys? That's high-tech equipment, in actuality I could make it burn your fur off by activating it with my secret code-word!“, Stewie shouted and Brian instinctively held the bucket with the shovel in it further away from him, until he heard Stewie's evil laugh: „You're such an idiot, Bry, of course I didn't rebuild my _shovel_ to do that! It's the book I have at home.“

Ah, Brian knew what to never ever touch the next time he was in Stewie's bedroom. „Why are you behind a bush?“, he asked, to turn their conversation away from his fur getting burned. „I just like bushes on a playground, what's wrong with that?“, Stewie blurred out loud and quickly ran towards B to snatch his property out of the dog's paws. „It's just stupid.“, Brian stated and was about to walk away, when Stewie pulled on his tail: „Wait, don't leave! It's boring without you being here, the other kids are boring and sand playing is boring, let's do something else!“, he threw the bucket and its content on the ground: “Let’s leave this boring place, let's go to the theather!“, he jumped up and down. „Alright, just pick up your stuff again.“, Brian said, confused, but pleasantly surprised about Stewie's enthusiasm.

Not even a second later, Stewie rushed to Brian and they both went off: „But yes, I love spending time with you, way more than with the other dumbos. I love you, Brian, let's drive off!“ The boy with his ruined sand cake looked with an angry expression at them both, whispering to himself: „You'll get your revenge, I'll destroy _your_ sand cake the next time, too!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the first one I ever wrote ^^


	5. Stewie alone at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „And stop seeing these dirty whores, Bry.“  
> ...  
> The house bell rang. Stewie threw the pillow of the couch towards the door...

The house bell rang. Stewie threw the pillow of the couch towards the door, shouting: „Screw of, bitch!“, because he knew that this had to be one of Brian's human girlfriends that he never managed to date for longer than a week. „Stewie, shut up!“, Brian said and was about to open the door, reaching up to the door knob: „I'm supposed to watch you tonight, but since I figured you'd probably be fine on your own, I'm meeting up with a cute girl… so don't tell one me, alright?“, that were the words that quickly left his mouth before he left the house, locking the door. „Hello~“, Stewie could hear a high voice from far away, probably Brian's stupid date. Pha! What was Stewie supposed to do alone now? He'd hoped he would get to spend some quality time with Brian, but he didn't care apparently. „Fuck you, Brian!“, Stewie yelled as loudly as he was able to in hopes of being heard by his friend, then he got off the couch to turn on the TV and search for the remote.

Hah, what should he watch now? Also, he was getting hungry. And who was going to change him? He wasn't able to do it himself (or at least his own attempts hadn't turned out that well) and Brian had left him to suffer that way now, that dick! Angrily he switched channels until he found an interesting channel: the news!

„Good evening, you are watching the Channel 5 news with Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons. Today, the world was shocked by a man shooting up a hotel.“

„Ah…“, that peaked S's interest. Interesting, maybe he should consider similar methods to pursue his world-domination plans… „And also there was a terrible accident in [idk what name] street. Horrible accident with two dead victims, a lot of blood and a dead dog on the drivers seat. That's what happens when you let your pets into your car, now on to Dianne.“, instantly, Stewie felt panic rising and his diapers being wet. Oops…

Another wave of anxiety hit him, because he had no idea where B had went, but he knew the street of the accident, it wasn't that far away and two dead victims was exactly the number of his dog and his stupid date (who, by the way, definitely deserved to die, but in no way did Brian!). Also, the remark on pets in a car, Brian drove a car! And he was a pet! Ohhh, no, that was bad. Very. Bad.

Very. Very. Very. Bad.

He grabbed the phone and immediately called Brian and waited anxiously. Come on… what if he didn't pick up? Beep. He probably had to process the first ringing in his head before reaching for the phone.

Beep. Now he probably had it in his paw, looking who called him now at that hour of the day.

Beep. He probably saw that it was his best buddy Stewie and just had to pick up immediately, Stewie was just too important, right?!

Beep. Okay, maybe he needed a bit more time…

Beep. A bit too much time…

Beep. Maybe he couldn't pick up anymore, because he was already busy with his date, ripping her clothes off her body, haha…

Beep. Or maybe he couldn't pick up anymore because he was _dead_?

Then, the voice mail started. Stewie's mind painted a picture of a horribly injured Brian, trying to reach his phone before dying a painful death. His chest got tight because of horrible fear, he slowly raised his finger and pushed the button to end the call. He was shaking a bit and felt weak, the   always repeating thought of Brian dying was too much for him and he let himself tumble on the floor on his butt.

Hm, maybe he really needed a change, instantly. And maybe his fear had contributed to that fact. So, did that mean he had to try it… himself? Oh well, he had a whole night for himself, couldn't be too difficult.

…

He was lying on the floor, panting. He'd made it! He didn't know what to do with the full diaper, but that wasn’t his problem.

That probably had taken him three hours! Okay, not that long.   
Maybe… Brian was reachable now…

„…beep …beep …beep …beep", the phone rang. Stewie sighed, Brian was already in heaven right now and he had to accept it!

„Oh, Rupert, I'm so scared!“, he whined and hugged his bear as tightly as he was able to. The TV was still running, but the programme wasn't interesting. Nothing was interesting without Brian!

„Oh god, I don't believe in you, but if you really are that all-loving guy, don't make him suffer for too long!“, Stewie was sure that Brian would never return.

Sadly, he got into his crib, climbing with the last energy he could bring up in it, hugging his stuffed bear Rupert again.

„Rupert, at least I have you.“, he mumbled and hoped he’d get the mercy of maybe… dying in his sleep to meet Brian in heaven again…

Just as he found comfort in that thought, his body winced when he heard the thunder before his room was lit by the brightness of the blizzard. It was intimidating now that Stewie knew there was no one to come in and calm him down from it. Not that he'd need that, but now it was missing. His room got lit up again and he was scared of the next loud noise, which seemed to be even louder as soon as he heard it. Was he ever going to sleep again? It made a few loud crashes again, before the worrying of Stewie had made him use up all of his energy, so that he fell asleep - but a light sleep, filled with bad dreams and still worries, even when he was asleep.

…

Sometime in the night, he slowly got up again and found himself in his cold crib, still. He couldn't sense the thunder anymore, but instead heavy rain hitting his window, apparently trying to scare him. Brian… was dead, Stewie remembered again, sank into his bed… and began to cry softly. He hated that feeling, he didn't want to feel that vulnerable.

He wasn't. But, when it came to his dog, he couldn't help but shed a few sad tears in the thought of him dead. He quickly wiped them away, as if that would hide fact that he was scared.

„What's up?“, a familiar voice asked. Had Stewie died too and was he now in heaven with his best friend Brian? Because this voice sounded strangely familiar to him…

Suddenly, he felt someone move to the right of him, as if that someone was lying by his side and as if to hide, Stewie quickly pulled the bedsheets over his head and wiped his tears off again.

„Stewie?“, the voice said, but Stewie didn't respond, he felt ashamed because he could feel that he was about to break into tears again. But he couldn't hide it anymore as the bed sheet got pulled off of him and his crying face was revealed to the moonlight shining through his window. White fur was in front of him and he slowly reached out for it, not able to believe what he saw. „Brian, am I dead too? Why are you here?“, he mumbled into his fur while digging his fingers into his soft, white hair. „Dead? Stewie, what's the matter tonight?“, Brian asked with a calm voice that made Stewie feel like everything was okay again.

„I-I-I saw the news and thought the dead couple was you and your date!“, he fully cried now. Brian softly stroked Stewie's back, trying to calm him down from whatever he was on. „No, the bitch immediately turned me down, we never even got in my car together.“, he said, disappointment in his voice, but Stewie was here to lift his spirit up again: „Brian, that's not so bad, you can drive somewhere with me in your car!“, he giggled again, imagining the scenario. „Thanks, Stewie…“, he sighed and the boy stopped petting the dog as he suddenly came up with the question: „Wait a minute, why are you even in my bed, you creep?“, he got up. „Normally you sleep on the floor, dog!“

„Well, you where crying and flailing in your sleep, so I figured maybe you'd calm down if I was with you…“, Brian explained. Stewie's cheeks grew hot and he was happy that the little light was only coming from the window and Brian couldn’t see him blush. „Well, I guess you're right!“, he clung onto the dog again and sunk with him into the bedsheets.

„Can you stop clinging on to me?“, Brian asked, but Stewie wasn't even thinking of doing that: „No, you're all mine now!“

…

„And stop seeing these dirty whores, Bry.“, Stewie made clear before he dozed off again, not scared anymore this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D that was the second one I ever did


	6. Find me, please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stewie, where are you???", Brian asked.

„Stewie? Stewie, where are you?“, Brian asked and looked around, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. „Hihihi…“, a laughter could be heard behind the curtains and of course, Brian wasn't dumb, he lifted the curtains to find a giggling Stewie behind it.

„This is where you've been hiding from me the whole time?“, he asked, surprised.

„Haha, yes Brian. I didn't know, that a game like _hide and seek_ could be that funny!“, he let himself fall into Brian's arms and got put down on the floor again.

„Haha, maybe we should play kids games more often?“, Brian asked. „That'd be an interesting change of activities from me normally working on complicated machines…“, he laughed. „But now, you'll have to get away from me, I'm counting! Maybe you'll find a place that I won't look into!“, he said smiling and turned around: „One… Two… Three… “, he turned around, Brian was already gone…

He sneakily went around the room: „…he-he, I'd have to count to ten, but I didn't! Brian will wonder himself, why I'm already here…“


	7. FEaR, Anx i et y, Siiccckkk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about watching horror movies tonight?", Brian asked his friend.  
> "Oh yes!"
> 
> Of course!

Brian put in the movie and laughed while turning to Stewie: „This one is a tough one, aren't you too scared?“, he sat back at the couch, while Stewie shivered from the last horror movie they'd watched… „You know that I'm serious, right? I don't want to be responsible for you getting too afraid and having trouble sleeping…“

„No, play it, Brian. Play the damn thing!“, he demanded, although his small body was still shivering, despite the heat being turned all the way up. „Alright…“, Brian answered, finally starting the movie.

* * *

A creaky wooden floor… Unsettling music… A strange ticking noise that was getting louder and louder as each ticking went by… „You seem very anxious…“, Brian commented and Stewie flinched as soon as he heard the loud voice from his right side: „Me? Pffft, what?!“, suddenly, he got caught of guard by an ear-piercing scream and flashy blizzards of light that caused Stewie to let out a short scream. „Ahhh, son of a-", he let out a deep sigh when calming down: „Oh my…“

„You aren't scared, huh?“, a mocking tone found its way in B's question.

„…“, Stewie didn't know, what to respond to that.

„…i-it just caught me off guard.“, he stuttered and tried to explain it rather himself than to anyone else. „Yeah, sure…“, Brian laughed as Stewie tried to concentrate on the scary movie again.

* * *

They'd returned to watching the usual TV programm again and Brian had noticed that Stewie hadn't spoken since the last horror movie had made him scream out loud… and he began to worry.

„What is it, S-", the dog was about to ask, when he noticed a strangely silent Stewie huddling against him.

„Is everything alright?“, he carefully asked Stewie, but Stewie's respond was only a little squeal and looking with scared eyes into Brian's questioning ones before bursting out with the reason:“That was _too_ much! _Please, don't judge me!_ “, he stressed and tried to get even closer to Brian’s body to quietly put his tiny hands around him. „No, I'm to blame! I shouldn't have watched it with you… maybe it's too much for a baby!“

Stewie's eyes (that were widened because of fear) were now squinting angrily at Brian now:“I'm not just a _baby_!“, he said in an attempt to cover his embarrassment and fear, to which his dog immediately reacted and he put a paw around the shivering little boy.

After some time, Stewie seemed to loosen up as they were watching something different, non horror-related.

„Hmmm…“, Brian could hear from his left side and he found Stewie asleep leaning against Brian. „Good night!“, he wished to him, as Brian himself began to feel kind of sleepy, too…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That were actually three parts, but I put them in one chapter.....   
> Have a great dayy


	8. New Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🖌🎨

„What are you up to?“, Stewie asked and took his time to study Brian's… whatever he had put up there… „I'm doing a painting…“

Stewie frowned. „Painting? …alright.“, he said and Brian explained further, because he already knew, that Stewie was about to ask a ton of questions: „Yes, I'm painting, I thought it might cause my mind to come up with new ideas for a better novel…“

„Oh, oh! Draw me, draw me!“, Stewie said and hopped on to the stool right beside him, where Brian had placed some colours and a glass of water, knocking it all off their places: „What pose should I do? You know, I once thought about modelling, now I know a good use for that!“, Brian grabbed a pencil: „…okay, okay, for me to draw you, you'll have to stand still, you know that?“

„Of course, I'm not an idiot!“, he took in his pose and Brian started drawing…


	9. ☠  Getting Candy Bars  ☠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's halloween again in five months 😈 👺

„What are you going as?“, Brian asked and it seemed like he had to hold in a laugh. „Shut your mouth, dog. Your costume isn't any better.“, Stewie grind through his teeth and walked into the living room, full on with a ladybug-dress with wings with lashes and cute antennas made out of wires and red pon-pons on them stuck to a headband (that looked cute in my head… 😃).

. „Oh, come on, yours isn't much better.“, Stewie said to defend himself and he was right, Brian was a ‚werewolf' 😀, as a dog with some spots of red fur. „Very original.“, Stewie commented.  
Both costumes of theirs were terrible in his eyes.

„Whose idea was that?“, Brian asked and Stewie wanted to answer, just as the Griffins came in and picked little Stewie up: „Oh, there's my little ladybug!“, Stewie shut his mouth and just stared at Brian with a dead look on his face. „Oh, okay.“, Brian commented.

„Who's ready for trick or treat?“, Lois asked and went with her three kids and Peter (who was the most exited, jumping around and throwing his arms in the air) out on the streets, followed by their trustful housedog Brian (dressed up as a bloody (haha) werewolf).

-

„Okay, now, that Lois, Peter, Meg and Chris are visiting a neighbour or something, we could go trick or treating.“, Stewie suggested.

„Alright, you really want to do that, am I right?“, Brian asked and directed Stewie's attention to his costume: „With that thing on, people will give us extra candy if you act like a little sweet boy out with his dog. People love that, right?“

„Alright, let's try it.“, Stewie stated and went with Brian by his side to the next house. „Awww, what are you two guys doing here? Do you want some candy?“

„Yes.“, said Stewie and got out a whole empty plastic bag right before the lady in the doorframe, who was ready to put all of her candy bars in it.

-

„And? How are our results, did we get much already?“

Stewie examined their haul and let out a long sigh, turning to the werewolf Brian: „Well, measured by the number of houses we were at, it’s not _that_ much… we could do better.“

While Brian stood by his side, scratching his neck, Stewie got an idea: „Maybe – it’s a simple idea – maybe we just have to look and act more cute.“

B didn't look _that_ impressed, his face had more the look of ‚are you serious' on. Stewie softly gave Brian a little punch on his shoulder, like he was trying to cheer his dog up: „Come on, we can at least try it? For me?“

„Alright.“, more words it didn't take to get to next house, Stewie had climbed? On Brian's back and was sitting on him like a cowboy sat on his horse. „That's not going to bring us more candy…“, Brian was sure, but Stewie didn't want to hear any critique, this was _going to work_.

A sound – the door opened! …and out of it stepped an old lady that looked quite surprised. _That's our chance!_ , Stewie thought and nicely explained with a sweet voice: „Hello! I'm here with my doggy!“

„Oh, how cute! Will, you have to see this!“, the old lady left the doorframe and got back with an older man – presumably her husband or something like that. „Oh my gosh, such cuties! We have to give them something!“, he remarked and went back into their house to get candy, hopefully.

„I need to take a picture with my phone of them for Vera!“, the lady mumbled - hadn't she put her false teeth in or something? – and tried to get a picture of Stewie and Brian while ‚Will' was still off, searching for candy. „Oh, come on, how do these damn phones work?“, she cursed and still hadn't taken a photo, apparently. Brian and Stewie looked annoyed at each other, before Brian pushed Stewie off of him and began explaining: „I can help. Here, you have to click on- oh, no! You need to get to the camera app, first!“, Brian sighed. „Oh, thanks! You can talk, can all dogs do that?“, she got ready to take a picture again pointed the camera at them, just as Stewie climbed on to Brian’s back again and they both tried to ‚smile?‘ for the picture. Just in that moment, the guy came back with treats and Brian shoved Stewie off again, getting the plastic bag (that was already full of treats) himself to hold it open for the senile old man, who tried to explain: „Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't have anything at home, so I hope you like cough drops…“, he threw a few loose ones in the bag and smiled at them. Stewie had gotten up again and said: „Yeah, thanks, Brian, let's go!“, he went off with his best friend, in the distance the old lady asked her husband: „I think I heard that dog say something…“

The man replied: „Oh no, you just forgot to take your medicine again…“

-

„That didn't work at all! Unless you like _cough drops_ …“, Brian shook his head, replying: „Let’s never do this again. Instead, let's do it our way!“

„Our way? What exactly are you planning, fella?“, Stewie asked curiously.

-

A light knock at the stranger’s door. Two seconds had passed. Too much time for them two, so they kicked the door in together: „We're here to steal all your candy!“, Stewie and Brian both exclaimed and held a gun ready to shoot anybody that showed the tiniest sign of greediness regarding _their_ candy.

And then, a shot got fired. Bam, a heavy guy dropped to the floor and they both searched his house for all kinds of sweet things. „…great, now let's get to the next house?“, Stewie cheered Brian on to get out of the house quickly.

„Don't you think we're taking this a tad too far?“, Brian asked, questioning their methods for a brief second before quickly getting cut off by S: „Why hold back today? Halloween's the perfect night to do this, you already looked like you killed a family with your werewolf costume and I’m now glad Lois picked a red ladybug costume, y'know…“, he explained and got a candy bar out of the bag.

„Wait, you can't eat chocolate, right?“, Stewie asked. Brian shook his head: „No.“

„Hah, more for me!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☠ that was fun ☠


	10. Coping Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Die, you stupid frog!!!"

„Haha, die you stupid frog!“, Stewie said, while trying to hit the small, green animal with a sharp stick, thrusting it again and again in the animal's direction. „Stewie, what are you doing to that frog?“, Brian asked as he saw his little friend laughing maniacally with the weapon in his small hands. „Oh, nothing. Letting out my anger about this family on a frog, maybe?“, his words were almost drowned by the disgusting sound of the stick pinning a hole through flesh and you could hear a small green frog coughing: „Ahhh, what the hell did I do to you?“, before his body became limp. 

* * *

 

„You existed.“, Stewie replied and pulled the dead animal off the stick, smearing its dirty blood on his clothes.

„…okay, do you want to talk about something?“, Brian asked and Stewie looked at him, head held high: „No! I'm fine!“, he walked by the dog and Brian snatched his hand and told him: „Okay, I won't let you go off and kill more animals, I'm one myself, after all. So, what's the matter?“

„I just felt like bringing death upon that guy. He's been annoying!“, Stewie explained and Brian sighed: „Stewie, come on.“

„Okay, I'm not feeling that well… leave me alone!“, Stewie said and Brian followed him on all fours. „Aw, okay, that's cute.“, the child commented and sighed loudly, finally explaining further: „Lois has annoyed me again. I'm not entertained by a duck puzzle, I’m not as stupid as she thinks…“, S didn't sound very happy, he just sounded mad.

„I'm very sorry, but just feeling sad about it won't help.“

„You’re right… instead, I should focus on the important part: A plan to eliminate Lois!“, he was now laughing evilly.

B grinned: “Well, glad to see you found your solution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is evilly a word?
> 
> Aaand sorry for not posting for that long🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️


	11. Casual Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☀ Casual spring-afternoon ☀

Brian got up and looked out the window where Stewie sat in the garden, playing with some toys. „Oh, Stewie…“, he thought to himself and smiled: „ _That's why I love you._ “

And he went outside the house to greet the playing Stewie there: „ _Hey!_ “

Stewie looked quickly up and smiled: „ _Hi!_ “

„ _What are you doing here with the shovel?_ “, the dog asked him.

Stewie smirked madly: „ _Oh, just burrying something important, what are you up to?_ “

Brian also smiled again: „ _Spending time with a great dude!_ “


End file.
